


Shelter

by kankun



Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankun/pseuds/kankun
Summary: Dream watched his SMP grow and grow. He made this Shelter for his friends and friends of those friends. Now, he's in prison. Sam comes to deliver food to him and overhears a guitar and some singing...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Michael's Dream Angst Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspired: Shelter - Porter Robinson, Madeon  
> Lyrics of this song are edited and switch around to fit the oneshot!  
> a rushed oneshot  
> Absolute cringe and I'm such a dream apologist. I'm aware 😔  
> Literally, platonic dreambur just doin' some music time ✨  
> DREAM'S VOCALS HAVE IMPROVED 👏😤

Sam was tired, it was late at night and he had to build Tommy's hotel. It wasn't that bad, building things like this is normal. He built the prison, which was a huge project. Speaking of the prison, Sam thought about checking on the only prisoner.

'Might as well take a break.' He thought to himself, putting all his blocks and materials away in a hidden chest by the construction area. He first walked to the community house, grabbing a few potatoes for Dream. He takes his sweet time walking to the prison as he was exhausted. He decided that he'd just go back home after checking on Dream, knowing that he wouldn't be able to work on the hotel with a tired body.

Sam goes through a secret entrance, not wanting to waste anymore energy on getting to Dream. He placed the potatoes he held on a single plate and made his way to the place. Walking there, he could hear a guitar. "Dream can't play the guitar...." Sam mumbled. He ran to the security room, good thing he had cameras just in case someone or something got out or in the main cell.

"I could never find the right way to tell you, have you noticed I've been gone?" Sam's eyes widen, Dream was singing and... Wilbur - Ghostbur - was there with his acoustic guitar. The ghost strums the guitar, playing a soft melody as Dream sang.

"'Cause you left behind the home that I made you. But I will carry it along," He places the plate of potatoes on the desk and got comfy in his chair.

"And it's a long way forward, so trust in me. You'll give them shelter, like I've done for you. And I know, I am alone, but I'll be watching over you. Until I'm gone."

Sam looked down, thinking about the lyrics. 'Until you're gone...?' He thought, closing his eyes as he listened to the calming guitar instrumentally.

"When I'm better, I'll be silent beside you. I know words won't be enough. And they won't need to know my name on my face. But you will carry on for them.  
And it's a long way forward, so trust in me. You'll give them shelter, like I've done for you. And I know, I am alone, but I'll be watching over you."

"Until you're gone." Ghostbur sang, playing a little bit more immensely as he continued the song with a solo.

Dream softly sang, finishing the song, "Oh it's a long way forward, so trust in me. You'll give them shelter, like I've done for you. And I know, I am alone, but I'll be watching over you."

"Until..." Dream whispered as his voice cracked, putting his head down. He was crying, Wilbur knowing the blonde put his whole heart into these lyrics.

Sam quickly clipped this part of the footage, saving it in his computer and making sure the audio+video isn't corrupted. "Don't be sad, Dream. Soon enough... they'll understand." Wilbur said, making Sam stop. He knew what he had to do.

He was going make the people of the SMP understand what Dream had done for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> I came here from Wattpad; @michaelsimps  
> I also have a BNHA Wattpad; @bakukan  
> I don't feel like posting my BNHA books on here, I'll be sticking to MCYT for awhile  
> I honestly don't know how to work AO3 but I'll get the hang of it soon enough lol.


End file.
